What Was and What Could Possibly Be
by Kare38
Summary: I really liked the premise of Dean's journey in "What Is and What Should Never Be". I thought it might be interesting to take that journey with another character. I know there's a lot of you Jo haters out there but give it try, you may like it.
1. The Hunt

**Title: What Was and What May Possibly Be?**

**A Dean/Jo Supernatural Story**

**This is an alternate universe fanfiction and is based on the storyline premise and monster from the "What Is and What Will Never Be" episode of season two! This author is in no way associated with the writers and/or producers of the Supernatural show and all characters belong to the awesome Eric Kripke and his associates. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**The story is told in the first person from the POV of Jo Harvelle.**

**Chapter One: The Hunt**

I'm driving down a secondary road late at night somewhere in freaking Iowa. It's pouring buckets of rain and my wiper blades are doing little to enhance my vision on the dark narrow road ahead. I'm trying to read a hideously confusing gas station map while keeping my eyes on the road when I'm interupted by my cell phone ringing. Caller ID...great, it's my mother.

"Hi mom."

"Joanna-Beth where the hell are you? I haven't heard from you in almost 3 weeks!", she rages.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking," I reply with a sigh. "I'm in Iowa, just outside of Grand Falls I think. Gotta lead on that Djinn I got a whiff of in Nebraska. It's been abducting people in the area and stashing them someplace. I'm trying to figure out where."

"A Djinn! Do you have any idea what those damn genies are capable of Jo?" Ellen says.

"Of course I do mom. I'm not an amateur you know. I followed this thing around for a week last month before it went to ground. I'm not going to let the bastard get away this time!" I express rather emphatically. I'd been hunting on my own for about a year now. Mostly ghosts and some low level demons but for the most part things had been going well. I liked doing it alone...much less complicated that way. No one to answer to but myself with the occasional one night stand to satisfy any of my post hunt urges. Still couldn't shake the damn dreams though.

"You shouldn't be hunting a Djinn alone Jo. I think Sam and Dean ran into one awhile back. Why don't you given them a call? Maybe they're close by and can help you out on this one," my mom suggests.

Yeah like that was going to happen!

"I'll be fine mom. I don't need anyone's help on this one."

"What exactly do have against asking those boys for help anyway? Is there something you're not telling me?"

Well there's a loaded question! Other than mentioning to my mother that I ran into the Winchester brothers a little over a year ago at the bar I worked at, I didn't divulge anything more about what went down that night. Almost getting killed by a demonized Sam and then saving Dean's ass only to get abandoned again was not something I cared to share with anyone, let alone my mother.

So I lied.

"No mom and I have nothing against Sam and Dean. I just don't want to bother them with something I can handle on my own that's all."

"Fine! It's not like I'm going to change your mind anyway. Just remember to watch out for the Djinn's eyes. They have some kind of magical properties or something. So don't get yourself caught staring into them," she warns.

"I got it mom thanks. Look I'll call you later ok. I gotta go. I think I found the warehouse I'm looking for," I reply then abruptly disconnect the line before another protest can be heard.

A few minutes later, I finally pull up to the building where I suspect the victims are being taken. I enter cautiously through a back window. My pant leg gets caught on a broken piece of glass and I swear as it cuts into my ankle. I check the cut out but it's not deep. Just a pain in my ass really. Hopefully Djinns can't smell blood? Ah screw it I'm already here and it's still pouring outside so it's not like I'm going back out there right away. Carefully I scope out the large room using the small maglite Ash had given me on my 21st birthday. Nothing. Well shit. Maybe I figured the location wrong. It wouldn't be the first time with this stupid demon.

Behind me I hear a faint moaning sound. I turn my flashlight around to see a slight movement in the back corner of the room. As I move toward the source of the noise, the small figure of a young girl becomes visible. She has a needle attached to her carotid artery that's slowly drawing blood away from her body into an attached IV bag. The girl is only semi-conscious and is hanging by her wrists from a rope tied to a beam in the ceiling. I drag my dad's old blade from its sheath and begin severing the ropes as I speak to the girl trying to rouse her.

"Hey wake up!" I urge. "I'm here to help you. Come on honey..that's it. My name is Jo and I'm gonna get you out of here ok."

"No please...I don't want to leave him," the girl pleads in a weak voice.

"You don't want to leave who...the demon?" Well, that's a first I think to myself. "Look if I don't get you out of here fast, you're not going to make it. Do you understand? You've lost too much blood so please let me help you."

The girl starts to cry rambling on and on about not leaving him alone. I still have no clue who "he" is so I gently remove the needle and wrap the girl's arm around my shoulders turning to find the closest exit to this shit hole. I'll have to come back for the Djinn tomorrow night I think to myself just before I see a shadow moving from the corner of my eye. I have no choice but to lay the girl on a nearby crate and prop her up against the wall. All the while, I'm drawing the small derringer from my hip holster to add to my arsensal of usable weapons. You can never have too much fire power I always say. It's a damn good thing I remembered to dip dad's knife in silver since my research revealed that's the only way to kill these suckers. It looks I'll be hunting the Djinn tonight after all.

Pressing my back against the wall, I grip the handle of the knife in my right hand with the pistol cocked in the other while I scan the area with a practiced eye. Shit it's dark in here! All I need to do is get close enough to the demon to drive the silver tipped blade into its neck. Sure no problem! I just need to find the bastard first.

Just then, I feel a shiver across the back of my neck and whip around dagger swinging and gun drawn. He comes at me fast and in solid form. His grip is like iron and he squeezes my wrist forcing me to drop the dagger to the floor. Damn! I manage to get a shot off with the gun in my left hand. The bullet isn't silver however and even though it strikes the Djinn in the shoulder, it just serves to piss him off further as he knocks the pistol from my grasp. I close my eyes forcing myself not to look at his face actually heeding my mother's warning about the demon's magic filled eyes. Unfortunately, the demon squeezes my throat harder still and the pain forces me to reflexively open my eyes. He catches my gaze instantly and the magical force keeps me from turning away from his stare. Great...there's those funky magic eyes. Why are mothers always right? Couldn't she be wrong just this once? The Djinn brings his boney tatooed hands to my temple and the last thing that comes to my mind before plunging into darkness is one simple yet straight forward thought...crap!

_End Chapter Two_

_Reviews are appreciated._


	2. Getting Lucky

**Title: What Was and What May Possibly Be?**

**A Dean/Jo Supernatural Story**

**This is an alternate universe fanfiction and is based on the storyline premise and monster from the "What Is and What Will Never Be" episode of season two! This author is in no way associated with the writers and/or producers of the Supernatural show and all characters belong to the awesome Eric Kripke and his associates. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**The story is told in the first person from the POV of Jo Harvelle.**

**Chapter Two: Getting Lucky**

I awake to the sound of rock music blaring from an alarm clock on a table beside my head. REO Speedwagon...cool. My blurry vision reads that it's 8 am. I promptly hit the snooze button and return my head to the pillow. I'm suddenly aware of a wicked headache throbbing at my temples. It is then that I notice a heavy male arm draped across my lower back. I look over my shoulder to see said man in my? bed. There's a pillow covering his face and I can't tell who it is. As I look warily around the room, I suddenly realize I'm not in my motel. Where the hell am I?

Oh my god! Did I drink too much at a bar last night after I hunted the Djinn? Funny thing though...I don't remember even going to a bar afterwards; let alone going home with a stranger to what what obviously his place. Just as I'm figuring out how to bolt, the damn alarm clock goes off again and the man next to me groans and reaches over my back to turn it off.

He speaks in a voice that I know I've heard before but can't yet place within the fuzziness that is currently my brain.

"Remind me again why we have to get up so early on a Saturday?" the man questions. "Oh right, your mother's coming to visit." He lets out a exagerated sigh. "Well I suppose it is your birthday Jo. You deserve to have all of our family around. I mean you only turn 25 once right?"

Suddenly the male body rolls me onto my back so that he's laying partially on top of me and the face of Dean Winchester appears within my field of vision. He smiles and strokes my face lovingly before speaking.

"Happy Birthday Baby," he says. Then kisses me slow and deep before I even realize what's happening. It's way better than I have ever imagined kissing Dean would be like but what he says and does next is an even bigger shock to my system.

"I love you Joanna-Beth," he professes with the most sincere eyes. His face is displaying more blunt honestly than I have ever seen from any man. Then he lifts my left hand to kiss the simple white gold wedding band adorning my ring finger. Holy shit! I'm married and hopefully to Dean or else I'm a really crappy wife!

"How I ever convinced you to marry me Jo, I'll never know", Dean says as if reading my thoughts. Well that answers that question at least.

"And in honor of your birthday, I've got a present for you oh wife of mine." He smirks and starts kissing me again sliding his hand across my stomach and up my arm towards my head. His kisses move sensuously across my neck as his other hand slides down my back and moves swiftly back up under my pajama top.

"I don't know why you insist on wearing clothes to bed...it's not like I do," Dean teases as his hand strokes up my bare side making me squirm reflexively underneath him. Sweet jesus Dean Winchester is naked and fondling me in bed. I must be dreaming again. I pinch myself and then him.

"Ow what was that for?" he questions.

"Am I dreaming?" I ask, not sure if the question is directed at Dean or myself.

He laughs before responding, assuming the question is directed at him. "Yup and it's going to be a good one babe," he promises with a twinkle in his eye before disappearing beneath the covers to deftly remove my pajama bottoms. Before I have time to even think about the consequences of said action, I feels his lips moving sensuously up the inside of my thigh, pausing only briefly when he reaches his intended destination. I gasp when I feels him blow gently on my core. Then his mouth and tongue are upon me and he's sucking, nipping and licking with both rapid and slow movements that bring me to orgasm in an embarassingly quick fashion. Without giving me time to recover, he reclaims my mouth and I can taste myself on his tongue. His hands move to roughly caress my breasts before he pulls my pajama top off throwing it carelessly to the floor. His lips move to my hardened nipples and I can feel his erection pressing against my leg. In one swift and well practiced movement, he's inside of me and I can honestly admit that I've never experienced a better feeling in my life. I guess sometimes the fantasies do live up to the reality. His lips are everywhere at once as he chants my name over and over all the while thrusting in and out of my welcoming body. It doesn't take me long to reach my peak once again and this time he's right there with me clenching our hands tightly together as we both fall over the edge.

Slowly our harsh pants turn into soft sighs as we relax in our post coital bliss. Once he's recovered and looking might I add fully sated, Dean announces that it's "time for present number two".

"There's more?" I say.

Again he laughs. "Of course," he states rather proudly. "Now I know that last present was as much for me as it was for you but this next one...well I guess maybe you could make the same case for this one too." He reaches over into the night stand and produces a small black box wrapped rather ackwardly with crooked red ribbon.

"Here. I hope you like it. As you can probably tell, I wrapped it myself."

Gently, I pull back the ribbon to open the box. There laying inside is a beautiful silver chain with an stunning but unusual pendant attached to it.

"It's beautiful," I whisper and run my fingers lightly over its myriad of circular shapes.

"It's called a coriscan cross and was most commonly worn by the ancient Romans. It was believed to ward off the minions of hell in it's day," he explains and helps me put it on. "I had it blessed by Father Kelpy to activate its protection spell. All you have to do now is touch the center of the pendant with your right index finger and say "mine" and it should be good to go."

I stare at Dean intensely before doing what he says. "Mine," I whisper softly. The pendant warms immediately under my finger then returns to its normal state.

Dean stares back at me for a moment before cupping my cheeks in his hands and bringing me towards him for a passionate kiss. "Mine," he echoes back to me as his lips caress mine.

"Do you like it?" he asks moments later almost shyly I notice. Wow Dean can be shy!

"I love it Dean. Thank you," I tell him.

"I got one for Sammy too. I mean we can't promise each other that nothing is ever going to happen to one of us but I figured that I should do what I can to keep the two people I love the most a little safer in this world." There's a sadness in his eyes as he says the name of his brother and I wonder what thoughts put it there. For a second I wonder if Sam had gone back to college or something.

Suddenly there's a loud noise coming from downstairs and footsteps are heard coming towards the room.

"Uh oh...looks like our alone time is over birthday girl." As he says this Dean slips my pajama pants back up my legs and grabs my top from the floor slipping it quickly over my head. He kisses me hard and fast one more time before the door to the room bursts open and a small child rushes in with Bobby following closely behind him. Bobby is blushing while appologizing profusing for the interuption.

"Sorry. I couldn't hold him off any longer," he explains. "He's too excited to see you. Happy Birthday Jo." Bobby directs both comments toward me with a nod and then slips back out the door.

"Happy Birthday mommy!" the child squeals and throws his arms around my middle crawling up on the bed between us. "Love you," he says and kisses me full on the mouth. Then he turns to Dean and says "Love you too daddy even if it's not your cake day." Dean laughs and throws his arms around the both of us tickling his son and making him laugh too.

I'm glad that neither one are looking at my face right now because I'm certain my expression is telling of only one thought right now...holy shit! Not only am I married to Dean Winchester but we have a kid!

_End Chapter Two_

_Reviews are appreciated._


	3. Lil' Sammmy

**Title: What Was and What May Possibly Be?**

**A Dean/Jo Supernatural Story**

**This is an alternate universe fanfiction and is based on the storyline premise and monster from the "What Is and What Will Never Be" episode of season two! This author is in no way associated with the writers and/or producers of the Supernatural show and all characters belong to the awesome Eric Kripke and his associates. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**The story is told in the first person from the POV of Jo Harvelle.**

**Chapter Three: Lil' Sammy**

The family embrace ends as quickly as it began and I pull myself together enough to wipe the shocked look off my face. Dean must have noticed something was off though because I hear him saying to the boy "Ok Sammy. Now that you've delievered your birthday kiss, why don't you finish helping Bobby make a yummy breakfast for your mom eh?"

I start at the mention of the boy's name aloud. Then glance under his chin to see the matching necklace to my own hanging around his neck. If he's Sammy, then where the hell is the real Sam or Big Sam or whatever...this is so confusing?

"But I have to give mommy her present," Lil' Sammy argues.

"Did you remember to wrap it?" Dean asks him.

"Whoops!" Sam replies looking sheepish and wearing an expression that I know I've seen many times on his father's face before.

"It's ok Sammy. I don't mind if it's not wrapped," I manage to say to the boy.

"All the same," Dean continues, "I bet you'd like to see your mom unwrap your present. So why don't you go down stairs and ask Bobby to help you ok? Tell him the birthday paper is on my desk in the den."

"Ok Daddy! Be back soon mommy," Sammy says and then kisses me again. This time on the cheek before he flies out of the bedroom with the door slamming behind him.

"Sam! Don't slam the door," Dean scolds.

A muffled "sorry dad" can be heard as his footsteps disappear down the hallway.

Dean turns his now concerned eyes to me and asks "Are you ok Jo?"

"What do mean?" I reply.

"It's just you seemed...off when Sammy came in. Like you were surprised to see him and not like you've fed him breakfast every morning for the past 4 years."

"Wow, he's four. I didn't think...what I mean is...he's so beautiful," I stammer.

"Yeah he really is," Dean agrees but continues his questioning. "Why do I feel like this is the first time you've laid eyes on our son Jo?" Dean inquires.

I could lie. Hell I should lie. He's going to think I'm crazy but I know I can't keep this pretense up any longer. Especially from Dean, my husband who's still sitting next to me naked in "our" bed and has this worried look on his beautiful face. So I take a deep breath and tell the truth.

"Because it is. Dean this is going to sound crazy but yesterday I was a lone 21 year old hunter fighting a demon called a Djinn. You and I were barely friends. You and your brother Sam were off fighting for your own cause and now...well I'm here. Married to you, loved by you and a mother to our son who's named after your brother who I gather is not here at this house so I'm sorry if I'm a little shell shocked," I tried desperately to explain.

Dean says nothing at first. He just stares back at me as if trying to figure out what to say. It doesn't take him long however to come up with "Why the hell were you fighting a damn Djinn alone Jo? Don't you know what those evil genies are capable of?"

"You sound like my mother."

"Yeah well we don't agree on much her and I, but you not putting yourself in unnecessary danger is one of them."

"I'm starting to get that Djinn's are dangerous now but all of this Dean...it doesn't seem so evil."

"Well that's good I guess. I'd be a little offended if my wife were repulsed by me!"

"Hardly" is my retort to which he smiles at me genuinely.

"I don't really know what to say about what you've just told me Jo other than I believe you. I guess what I mean is that I believe that you think all of this is not real but babe I gotta tell you that it is."

"How do you know for sure Dean?" I ask him. "You said it yourself. Djinns are dangerous and we don't know exactly what their powers can do. Well at least in this reality we don't but I'm pretty sure the Winchester brothers back in my world do since they ran into one of these before. Maybe I should have listened to my mother and called them for help on my hunt."

"Now that really doesn't sound like my Jo...listening to your mom's advice!" Dean teases me. Then he suddenly looks sad and I can't help but run my fingers softly against his cheek. He leans into my touch like we've done this a hundred times before.

"I'm sorry if I've upset you Dean," I begin to say but he interupts me.

"It's not the Djinn thing Jo. I mean not only that. It's just"...he pauses. "I guess I don't hear anyone say the Winchester brothers much anyone. Not for a long time.

"Dean...I'm sorry that I have to ask but where is Sam?" I question cautiously.

"He's dead Jo. Yellow eyes got to him before I could end it. I was too late to save him because he'd already sacrificed himself to save me. I wish he could've met Lil' Sammy. God they're so much alike. Who'd have thought I'd have a book worm for a son eh? I guess he gets his smarts from you," Dean tells me. "Look, we'll figure this out. Why you can't remember yourself in this reality. But it is real Jo and I'll do whatever I can to convince you of that."

And with that heartfelt confession, Dean kisses me. It's one of those all encompassing kisses that's full of emotion. The good kinds, like love and passion and trust. I let myself go in his kiss and just start to relax when all of a sudden I am overcome with the urge to vomit. I break away from Dean and rush to the small room off our bedroom that I assume correctly is our bathroom. Once inside, I heave the contents of my stomach into the toilet. Dean has followed behind me and is now gallantly holding my hair back until I'm done. What the hell is wrong with me now?

"Oh crap Jo. I never thought to tell you. I mean you're probably wondering why you woofed your cookies but well you've been doing that off and on for about a month now cause we're uh...well what I mean is...you're pregnant!"

Seeing my stunned expression looking up at him, Dean smiles sheepishly and says "Is that real enough for you?".

_End Chapter Three._

_Reviews are appreciated._


	4. Real Family Moments

**Title: What Was and What May Possibly Be?**

**A Dean/Jo Supernatural Story**

**This is an alternate universe fanfiction and is based on the storyline premise and monster from the "What Is and What Will Never Be" episode of**** season two! This author is in no way associated with the writers and/or producers of the Supernatural show and all characters belong to the awesome Eric Kripke and his associates. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**The story is told in the first person from the POV of Jo Harvelle. Reviews are always welcome.**

**Chapter Four: "Real" Family Moments**

Wow so I'm 2 and 1/2 months pregnant. I supposedly told Dean 3 weeks ago when I started throwing up every morming. I guess it's better now, the vomiting I mean...depends on what I eat the night before. Friday nights are pizza night in our "family" so I'm guessing since it's Saturday, the baby doesn't like pizza that much...too bad.

This is all so freaking surreal. I know deep down it can't be real and it has to have something to do with hunting the Djinn but every moment I experience is so tender and honest that it's hard not to believe this is my life. The hunter in me is telling me it's all a lie but I can't help wanting it to be real.

So today actually is my birthday, the date I mean, May 24th. My "boys" are bringing me breakfast in bed. Dean suggested I take a quick shower and change after the toilet incident and I couldn't have agreed with him more. I wanted him to jump in with me and actually suggested it (hey carpe diem) but Dean reminded me that my mother would be here soon and he didn't want to be caught by Momma Harvelle defiling her daughter, married or not. Especially since Ellen still carries a shot gun where ever she goes.

I still got to see Dean naked though. When he jumped out of bed to get dressed, I had to fight to keep my mouth closed while staring at him and believe me I WAS staring. It was impossible not to and the real thing...way better than my imagination has ever cooked up. Happy Birthday to me!

As I wait patiently for Lil' Sam and Dean to bring me breakfast, I finally have some time to think about everything that's happened since waking up this morning. Dean and I agreed we should keep my "situation" quiet from everyone else for now. Just to give us some time to figure out what's happening to me. Maybe he's right and I've somehow lost any memory of my real life...only which one is the truth and is there really a Djinn?

On the one hand, I'm a lonely demon hunter who has casual sex to satisfy her need for human contact and on the other, I'm a happily married woman with an adorable 4 year old boy and a bun in the oven. Dean's brother is not here in this reality though and that sucks, big time. It makes me wonder about what else has changed in this life. Before I have a chance to worry my brain over that thought, the door opens and in walks my husband and son with a tray filled with food. Sammy crawls into bed beside me and lays his head on my shoulder while Dean places the tray in front of me.

"Happy Cake Day Mommy. Sorry there's no cake but Daddy says it's not a breakfast food," Sammy tells me.

"Don't worry Sam, your grandma is bringing a real cake for later. I'm sure there's a big piece with your name on it," his father says.

"Why would grandma write my name on mommy's cake Dad? It's her birthday not mine."

"It's just an expression Sam," I say to the boy. "What your dad means is that there will be lots of cake for all of us to eat at supper time. Grandma always makes the best cake. I'm hoping for chocolate with lots of icing. How about you?"

"Chocolate sounds great Mom! What do you think of your breakfast? I made it all by myself...well Uncle Bobby helped a little but I made the toast," Sam announces proudly.

The eggs were decent and Dean stole most of my bacon before I slapped his hands away from my plate. Sammy's toast was...well slightly burnt would be putting it nicely but I ate it all and it was the best breakfast I have ever had. We laughed the three of us snuggled up together on the bed. It was amazing to see Dean as a father. It comes so natural to him. He and Sammy are so much alike and yet so different too. All I could think of as I silently watch them argue over the merits of their favorite cartoon shows is "you did good Jo...this is really a family." Sam's voice asking me a question jolts me from my thoughts.

"What did you say honey?" I guess being a mom comes naturally to me too.

"I asked how my baby brother was. I mean he's still cooking in your tummy right Mom?" asks Sam.

I smile at Sam and hear Dean laugh at his son's description of pregnancy. "Yes Sam, the baby's still growing in there but it might not be a boy you know. What if it's a little girl and you have a sister?" I reply.

"Girls are stupid. I know it's gonna be a boy Mom!"

"You won't always think that way Sammy," Dean told him. "Someday girls won't be so yucky. If you're real lucky, maybe you'll find one as special as your mom."

"That's why you're always sucking Mommy's face right Daddy because she's so special?" Sam questions him. As I hear this remark, I promptly spit out the last gulp of orange juice I've attempted to swallow. It lands on Dean's shirt. Oops!

Dean doesn't bat an eye though and simply answers "Yup! That's exactly why. Now let's give your mom time to get dressed buddy. Grandma will be here soon and she'll have our hides if she spies a messy kitchen on Mom's birthday. We wouldn't want that would we?" Dean says to Sam who simply shakes his head in agreement.

"Thanks for breakfast Sam. It was delicious," I tell him.

"Welcome," he replies and kisses me on the cheek before heading downstairs. He stops in the doorway and turns however, as if suddenly remembering something very important. Reaching into his back pocket and rushing back to the bed Sam exclaims "I almost forgot. Here's your present. I wrapped it all by myself."

It's covered in Christmas wrapping paper attached by tons of scotch tape. It takes me a few minutes just to make a hole big enough to rip open the end and slide the object out.

As I hold the object in my open palm, Sam announces proudly that "it's a key chain with my picture on it see".

"I do see. Wow this is really great Sam!"

"And look this is the best part Mommy. See there's a red button right here you can press and listen to your favorite person talk...that's me!" He obviously gets his confidence from his father.

I press the button and sure enough I hear Lil' Sammy's voice saying "I love you Mommy" in an excited squeal.

"Now you can hear me talking to you when you have to go away on trips," he explains.

"This is the best birthday present I have ever gotten Sam. Thank-you," I say as I hug the boy tightly not wanting to let him go. "I'll keep it with me everywhere I go." I look over at Dean now and his eyes are glistening with unshed tears. He immediately sniffs and coughs to clear away his display of emotion before once again shooing our son off for kitchen duty. With a final kiss to my cheek, Sam exits the bedroom.

Dean leans over and kisses me on the forehead before getting up from our bed to follow after his son.

"You know," he says as he detours to the closet to change his juice stained shirt, "I didn't even help him pick that out. He did it all by himself at some crazy novelty store. I even tried to convince him to get one with an Impala emblem but he was dead set on the Dodge truck one that looks just like his mom's. Well...I'll let you get ready Jo. Take your time. I know this is going to be a strange day for you but we'll get through it together. Maybe some of your memories will come back when you see your mom."

Dean starts to leave but turns to me and adds "our life's not perfect Jo but it's ours and it's real I promise you that. We'll figure this out. Let's get through dinner with your mom and step-dad first, then we'll research the Djinn tonight." He smiles genuinely, gathering the now empty food tray before exiting our room, closing the door behind him.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath, letting it all sink in. I guess tonight is soon enough to start looking for answers. I deserve a chance to enjoy my birthday don't I? So I guess right now, I'm just going to go with the flow. Besides, it'll be great to see mom and my...wait a minute...stepdad? My mom got remarried? Well this day just got even more interesting.

_End Chapter Four._

_Please review. I need the motivation. I love working on this story but am still not entirely sure what direction I'm heading in. Next chapter soon, I promise._


	5. Guess Who's Coming to Dinner!

**Title: What Was and What May Possibly Be?**

**A Dean/Jo Supernatural Story**

**This is an alternate universe fanfiction and is based on the storyline premise and monster from the "What Is and What Will Never Be" episode of season two! This author is in no way associated with the writers and/or producers of the Supernatural show and all characters belong to the awesome Eric Kripke and his associates. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**The story is told in the first person from the POV of Jo Harvelle. Reviews are always welcome.**

**Chapter Five: Guess Who's Coming to Dinner?**

As I descend the stairs to the bottom level of the house, I am suddenly overwhelmed by the feeling of being home. It's like I'm experiencing deja vu for a life that in all likelihood has never existed.

There are family pictures everywhere I look, a variety of sizes and frames adorning both table and wall surfaces. Most of the photos are of L'il Sam of course but there are others as well. There's one of Dean's parents when they were young, one of Dean and Sam leaning against the Impala, a realistic snapshot of Bobby loading a shot gun with rock salt, a candid of Ash and me playing pool at the Roadhouse and finally one of my mom looking extremely happy on what could only be her wedding day.

I pick up the frame encasing this photo so that I can examine it more closely. Mom's wearing her one good pair of jeans and a biker jacket but she's also holding some flowers and smiling up at some guy that I don't recognize. I'm guessing this is my step-dad. I'll have to remember to ask Dean what his name is so that when I see them, I won't look like I've totally lost my mind.

I replace the photo to its resting spot on the table and turn towards the kitchen as Bobby enters the the living room to announce his departure.

"What do you mean? You're not staying for the birthday celebration?" I ask him confused as to why he's leaving.

"Probably not a good idea. You know that things are tense between your mom and me...well it's probably best we steer clear of each other right now," he replies.

I really have to ask him even if I'm already supposed to know.

"Why is that Bobby?"

"You know why," he answer cryptically with a slight frown.

I decide to play along, hoping he'll offer me some helpful information.

"Yeah well you two need to get over yourselves. We're a family." There that sounds like me.

"Hey! It's not my fault that she married a moron!" Bobby exclaims.

Bulls-eye!

"What exactly is your problem with him anyway?" I continue to probe.

"You'll have to ask your mother that Jo," he responds. "Happy Birthday Girl!" and then surprisingly, he's pulling me into a hug. I immediately hug him back even though cuddly Bobby is a bit unnerving to say the least.

"Please stay," I plead with him softly.

"Jo, you know I've always thought of you and Dean as like my pseudo kids and Sammy...well he's the grandson I'll never have. But this thing between your mom and me...it complicates things and I can't stick around and pretend to be happy about everything. I'm sorry."

"When will you be back?"

"Tomorrow night, after your mom and Chuck head back to the Roadhouse. You have my cell if you need me...you know for anything Supernatural. Although it is your birthday so try and stay out of trouble for at least one day."

"I promise," I say to him with a smile.

"Yeah yeah, I've heard that before girl. See ya later," he says heading out the front door. He pauses before leaving however to add "and don't think I haven't noticed something is off with you today. Maybe it's just about getting older but I hope you'll let me help with whatever it is if I can. You better hope your mother doesn't notice though. I'm guessing she won't let you off the hook as easily as me." With his warning delivered he finally leaves, closing the door gently behind him.

WelI I guess I'm not as good at hiding my feelings as I think. At least I know my step-dad's name now. Geez, my mom married a guy named "Chuck"! That's just wrong on so many levels. Bobby obviously doesn't think too highly of him either. I wonder what Dean thinks of him. I'll have to ask him before... crap too late they're here I realize as a car horn honks from outside.

Well I guess it's show time! Put on your normal face Joanna-Beth. Your mama's here!

_End Chapter Five._

_Please review._


	6. What the Bleep Chuck!

**Title: What Was and What May Possibly Be?**

**A Dean/Jo Supernatural Story**

**This is an alternate universe fanfiction and is based on the storyline premise and monster from the "What Is and What Will Never Be" episode of season two! This author is in no way associated with the writers and/or producers of the Supernatural show and all characters belong to the awesome Eric Kripke and his associates. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**The story is told in the first person from the POV of Jo Harvelle. Reviews are always welcome.**

**Chapter Six: What the **** Chuck!**

I greet my mother and her husband on the front porch of our house. Dean and Sammy are following closely behind them, carrying bags and suitcases that I can only assume belong to the happy couple. Shit are they staying the night? My mother hugs me enthusiastically expressing her birthday wishes as I look at Dean questioningly over her shoulder. He shrugs slightly in response as if telling me their overnight plans are news to him.

"Hi Mom. It's great to see you. I'm glad that you could make it. Both of you," I say glancing towards my "new" step dad.

"As if Chuck and I would my little girl's 25th birthday! What kind of parents would we be if we did that?"

I cringe slightly at the "parent" comment and unfortunately Chuck notices before I can alter my rather unpleasant facial expression.

"Happy Birthday Joanna," Chuck says giving me a curt nod as he makes his way into the house.

"Thank you," I manage to say. Mostly to his back as he moves swiftly into the kitchen to follow my mother. I take a moment to size Chuck up as mom bosses the males around the room telling them where to put all the things she's brought. He looks pretty much like the picture in our living room. In person, I notice that he's a bit taller than Dean with a very stocky build. He has extremely short brown hair that has tiny flecks of grey in it. He's handsome enough I guess but I'm instantly struck by the fact that I can see absolutely no light within his eyes. As if sensing me watching him, he returns my gaze and is suddenly walking towards me into the living room.

Realizing my staring is probably making him uncomfortable, I stammer out an apology for "spacing out" and excuse my behavior by explaining that I didn't sleep very well last night.

Chuck doesn't reply but my mother overhears me and interupts our exchange with a "why didn't sleep well Jo?"

"It's nothing mom. Just thinking too much last night I guess." I look away from my step father and into my mother's concerned eyes. I quickly decide to change the subject.

"So, what did you bring us for dinner mom? I assume that you're making it since it's my birthday and all."

"Did you bring chocolate cake for mommy's Cake Day Grandma? Daddy loves pie but Mommy and me...we love chocolate cake," Sammy informs her stepping amidst the three of us.

"I seem to remember that about you Sammy," mom states picking him up and carrying him back into the kitchen. "You'll need to help me put the icing on the cake though. You see Grandma didn't want it to smear off the cake during our drive. So as of right now, it's bare naked! We can't eat cake without icing can we?" she asks him.

"Nope," Sam immediately agrees laughing I'm sure at his grandmother's bare naked cake comment.

Their departure leaves me alone again with Chuck. He still hasn't spoken since entering the house. God I hate uncomfortable silences! Where the hell is Dean anyway?

"So where is Bobby?" Chucks asks moving to sit on the living room couch. His question does nothing to break the obvious tension in the room.

"Uh...he got a job and won't be home until tomorrow night." I don't elaborate on "job" and I really hope Chuck doesn't ask because I'm not sure how much he knows about our background and unusual practices.

"A job huh? I guess that's Bobby for ya," Chuck continues, "always out fighting for his supernatural cause!" He says "supernatural" like it's an irritating word or maybe it's Bobby he finds irritating. At least now I know he knows what we do.

"Bobby has and will always be a champion of the cause. I'm hoping that we all will," I tell him unwilling to hide the pride from my voice.

"Don't you think it's about time you gave all this up Joanna. I mean your mother's always worrying about you and your crazy jobs. And Sam...well a boy needs his mother around the house; not out in the world looking for some kind of adventure."

What he hell does he mean by adventure I wonder? He makes it sound like we hunt out of sheer boredom and our need for excitement. I'm guessing he's never been hunting if he thinks we do it for fun.

"Besides," Chuck continues lowering his voice, "if you're trying to make the world a safer place as you all claim to be, isn't it Dean's job to make sure his family stays safe? If I can convince your mother to re-evaluate her "lifestyle" than surely your husband can do the same with you."

To say I'm dumbfounded by his remarks is an understatement. I know that I should just smile and keep my mouth shut but that's just not the Harvelle way.

"First of all Chuck, I AM around for Sammy and second of all, Dean does EVERYTHING in his power to make sure his family is safe." As I say this, I finger my new necklace in reassurance. "Dean wants me to be happy and he knows that hunting the supernatural is not just a job for me, it's a part of who I am!" I'm trying desperately not to completely loose my cool. I mean for god sake I just met this man!

"I just think a wife should be at home supporting her family. Not out chasing a bunch of crazy people. Don't you and Dean want more children? Are you willing to risk more than your own life on one of your crazy trips?"

His comment really hits home. Obviously he doesn't know that I'm pregnant again. Taking a deep breath, I attempt to calm my raging hormones and say the only thing that comes to my mind.

"I did just fine with Sammy."

"You were lucky. Your mother told me how careless you were. Besides, I wasn't around then or things would have been different." I'm openly gaping at "dear old dad" now. His stern gaze is unyielding as he continues to challenge me silently. I refuse to back down and the staring continues until I hear someone coughing in the background.

"Uh Jo? Sorry to interupt," Dean says, "but could you give me a hand with something upstairs? We won't be long Chuck. Why don't you turn on the TV. I think the Cowboys are playing this afternoon."

Dean to the rescue! Though I'm not sure who he's trying to save or what from. I briefly glance back towards my step-father before following Dean upstairs.

We reach our bedroom and Dean holds up his hand as I start to speak, silencing my upcoming rant. He closes the door and leads me into the adjoining bathroom before finally asking what happened.

"What happened! What happened Dean is that my new step father is a jack-ass! That's what happened!"

"Well technically he's really that new and keep your voice down Jo. They might hear you," he pleads with me.

"I don't really care..."

"Well I do," he argues. "Because your mother has this uncanny ability to make MY life hell when she's pissed! Besides, Ellen came here today for you and so did Chuck apparently. Whether it's to support her or you does it really matter?"

I stop pacing to once again to take deep calming breaths. I'm trying to understand this. I really am but I need more information.

"I talked to Bobby before he fled the house today. When I challenged him about why he was leaving, his reason became very apparent. Why doesn't Bobby like Chuck? It's obviously caused a rift between him and my mom."

"It's complicated Jo. Are you sure you want to hear all of this right now." When I roll my eyes in response, he smiles at me pulling my shaking body into a comforting hug. I can feel myself instantly relax in his arms. What can I say, the man has talent.

"What I mean is, given your current "situation" you're taking in a lot of new information right now. Are you sure you want to add to the pile?"

"I need to know Dean," I say pulling back so that he can see that desire in my eyes.

He sighs. "Your mom married Chuck a little less than a year ago. Before that...well Ellen and Bobby...they kinda...I guess you could call them...I don't know Jo," Dean stammers trying to find the words for what he needs to tell me.

"Spit it out Dean!"

"Alright but I'm warning you Jo, you may bleed from the ears hearing this."

This time I'm the one who sighs.

"I guess the best way to describe their relationship was "friends with benefits" and by benefits I mean..."

"I know what you mean," I say holding up my hands to stop him from finishing his statement.

"Hey you wanted to know," Dean reminds me. "Anyway, despite what it actually was, you and I both thought it was going to progress to something more. It just...didn't. Neither of them would ever say why."

"Please tell me you're kidding about this."

"Nope."

"Does Chuck know about them?"

"Yup. Bobby and him had a really big fight a few months back and it kinda came out between punches. It's too bad that you don't remember it because it was a pretty exciting day at the Winchester household."

"Well if he didn't know about their relationship before that, then what the hell were they fighting about?"

"Demons, ghosts, you name it, they fought about it," Dean replies.

"Well it's fairly obvious to me that Chuck doesn't believe in our profession. He certainly doesn't think I should be hunting..." I start to tell him about our conversation before he interupts me again.

"It's not just about the family hunting trips Jo."

"What do you mean?"

"Chuck's a straight laced retired army seargent who I'm sure has seen a lot of terrible things in his life."

"So?"

"Well even though he's seen some bad things, Chuck has never experienced anything supernatural."

I stare blankly at Dean, still not sure where he's going with this.

"He doesn't believe Jo."

"He doesn't believe what?" I question again.

"In demons, ghosts, you name it," Dean states. He finally notices the puzzled expression on my face disolve into realization as I finally get what he's been trying to tell me.

"Are you telling me that my mother, the widow of a kick ass demon hunter who died fighting to keep his family safe, married a man who basically thinks we're all crazy because we believe in fighting against the evil in this world?"

"Yeah I guess that pretty much sums it up," Dean confirms.

I'm silent in shock for a moment before once again saying the first thing that comes to my mind.

"Fuck me."

_End Chapter Six._

_This chapter was longer than I intended and a struggle to write. I wasn't sure if I wanted Chuck to be too good to be true or the exact opposite. I guess you can see which direction I went. _

_As always reviews are welcome._


	7. Another Mother

**Title: What Was and What May Possibly Be?**

**A Dean/Jo Supernatural Story**

**This is an alternate universe fanfiction and is based on the storyline premise and monster from the "What Is and What Will Never Be" episode of season two! This author is in no way associated with the writers and/or producers of the Supernatural show and all characters belong to the awesome Eric Kripke and his associates. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**The story is told in the first person from the POV of Jo Harvelle.**

Chapter Seven: Another Mother

OK so things are not exactly perfect in this reality. I mean Sam is dead, Bobby's practically alienated from the family and my mom's husband is a complete ass. I manage to make it through my birthday dinner without incident. Lil' Sammy kept the tension to a minimum with his little boy charm and enthusiam. When is came time for cake and the singing of "Happy Birthday" even the ever stoic Chuck sang along. Maybe Dean is right and it shouldn't matter that my mom willingly married a non-believer. But it does. Somehow to me, it feels as if she's betraying my dad's memory just by being with him.

After dinner, Dean offers to clean up and sends everyone out of the kitchen to relax. It's getting late so I put L'il Sammy to bed. He doesn't protest when I suggest it, just kisses both of his grandparents goodnight before we head upstairs. I read him a story and tuck him in, checking to ensure the windows to his room are secure before heading to bed myself. I take a quick shower and throw on my robe as I hear a knock at the bedroom door. It's my mom.

"I just wanted to say goodnight and happy birthday honey."

"Thanks mom! Dinner was great."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Ellen asks with concern as if she can sense somethings is wrong.

"I'm fine really. Just tired."

"Why do I have the feeling you're not telling me everything?" she questions again.

"Because you're suspicious by nature," I reply.

"Jo?"

"I just...haven't been feeling totally myself lately. Mom about Chuck..." I start.

"I know you don't like him Jo but just because you and Dean wanted Bobby and I to be together, doesn't mean you shouldn't at least give him a chance."

"Why didn't you and Bobby stay together?"

"I dont' think that's any of your business Jo."

"It is when you marry someone who doesn't believe in what we do. Someone who's sheer presence in our lives scars the memory of my dead father!"

It was the wrong thing to say. I knew it as soon as the words uncontrollably escaped my mouth.

"Mom..." I start as if to appologize.

"Don't. Just don't. You feel what you feel Jo. You shouldn't appologize for that. Bu this is my life daughter, not yours. You don't get to decide what's right for me."

"I'm not trying to. I just want to understand mom!"

"No. You want to judge Jo! God you're so righteous, just like your father. It's one of the things I loved about him...that I love about you. Sometimes the ways things are, are not for you to understand. Is it really that wrong for me to want a normal life? Is it? Everyone seems to think so except me. God even Bobby...," she stops herself as if almost giving away too much truth.

"I've already lost one man to the supernatural cause and I almost didn't get over it. I won't put myself into a situation where I'll lose another. "

"That's it isn't it? You can't be with Bobby because of hunting. You're too afraid of losing him like you lost Dad so you cut it off before you things became too serious? I hate to break this to you mom but if we ever lose Bobby, you'll probably feel the same heartbreak as you would if you'd given yourself the opportunity to be happy with him. The only difference is the regret you'll feel for the time you missed out on."

"I can't talk about this Jo. It's done. I've made my choice."

"You're right mom. What you do with YOUR life is not my business but tell Chuck that he can't command me like a soldier in his army brigade. If you don't want me to judge him, then I expect the same from him."

"I'll make sure he knows. Goodnight Jo" she says and turns to exit my room

"Goodnight," I stop her calling "Mom" once she reaches the door.

"I love you. I just want you to be happy."

"Who says I'm not." Then she leaves running into Dean as he enters our room.

"Night Ellen," he says as mom enters the hallway. She just smiles.

Dean closes the door before turning to look at me with a quizzical expression.

"Yeah that didn't go so well," I sigh.

He smiles and holds up some old dusty texts I hadn't noticed he was holding.

"Up for some research?" he asks.

"Why not," I reply sitting down on the bed.

I guess my perfect little Djinn reality doesn't include a tension free relationship with my mother. I mean it's not like we didn't fight like cats and dogs in my other reality too. It's just in this world, she isn't really like the Ellen Harvelle I know and it's freaking me out! I mean when did my mother ever want a normal life? She has a shot gun collection for gods sake!

I guess it's time to figure this bitch out.

End Chapter Seven.

Reviews as always are truly appreciated. Thanks to all!


	8. The Search for Answers Part One

**Title: What Was and What May Possibly Be?**

**A Dean/Jo Supernatural Story**

**This is an alternate universe fanfiction and is based on the storyline premise and monster from the "What Is and What Will Never Be" episode of season two! This author is in no way associated with the writers and/or producers of the Supernatural show and all characters belong to the awesome Eric Kripke and his associates. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**The story is told in the first person from the POV of Jo Harvelle.**

Chapter Eight: The Search for Answers: Part One

I resist the urge to throw the alarm clock against the wall the next morning. The only thing that saves the damnable thing is the lyrics of The Who's "Baba O'Riley" wafting through its speakers. Great radio station in this reality!

After spending hours reading the dusty old texts Dean had presented last night, I've managed only a few hours of sleep. Though I'm tempted to pull the covers back over my head and return to much needed rest, I quickly realize that Dean is gone from our bed. He must already be downstairs managing the in-laws on his own. I truly love that man. When I glance once again at the clock, I see that it is in fact almost ten. Dean must have reset the alarm knowing that I needed the sleep.

I rise from bed and make my way to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth before going downstairs. No vomiting yet today so that's good. As I'm standing in my underwear in front of the closet deciding what to wear, I feel my husband's arms surround me and his lips find the column of my neck.

"Hey you," I say smiling automatically as his arms tighten around me.

"Good morning!" Dean replies. "How are feeling?" he asks hands lovingly stroking my abdomen.

I turn around to face him. My arms go up and rest on his shoulders before leaning in to give him a soft lingering kiss.

"I feel much better now," I answer him as our lips part.

He draws me in again, this time ravishing my mouth with his lips and tongue. Dean gently guides me back to our bed pulling me down on top of him. I can feel him reaching behind my back to release the clasp of my bra and I draw myself up to release our bodies before our passion can get the better of my senses.

"Dean," I gasp realizing my mistake in pulling away as his lips and hands attach to my now naked breasts. "Oh God! My mother and Ch-Chuck...are downstairs D-D-Dean. Don't you think we should go downstairs and see them before they leave?" I coax not sure if I'm trying to convince him or myself.

"They're gone," Dean announces between sensuous sucks and nips.

"What! What do you mean they're gone?"

"They left early this morning. I'd barely gotten up myself. I offered to wake you but your mother told me you needed sleep...for the baby," Dean told her.

"But how did she know?"

"Hey don't look at me! I didn't tell her. You're mother just has this weird sixth sense sometimes. She knew before I did that I wanted to get into her little girls pants."

That comment earned him a slap.

"I wished I'd had the chance to say good-bye."

"She knows Jo."

"Knows what?" I ask.

"That you love her," Dean says as if reading my mind.

"I know," I sigh.

"You know," Dean continues, "Sammy is fully engrossed in eating Fruit Loops and watching cartoons right now." He resumes his caresses and pulls me down against him to attach his lips to my neck. "The house is locked up tight with charms in place. I told Sam not to open the door to ANYONE. Given that, I say we make the most of this quiet time Mrs. Winchester."

I moan Dean's name just before my lips once again meet his in a searing kiss. He's wearing too many clothes which I quickly rectify pulling them haphazardly from his muscular frame. Dean rolls us so that he places himself on top before sliding down my body to remove my underwear. Then he drags his wicked tongue up the inside of my thigh and puts it to good use once he reaches my core. I have to hold a pillow over my head to muffle my screams as I'm hit by not one but two orgasms in a matter of minutes.

As I lay panting in recovery Dean slides his boxers off his hips and lies beside me stroking my cheek and whispering in my ear.

"You are so beautiful Jo."

"Right back at ya," I tell him crawling back on top to take control. I take him into my hands to stroke his length and hear him groan in response. He's unbelievably hard when I finally release him to grind myself against his lower half. I realize at that moment, looking down into his beautiful hazel eyes, that I couldn't love any man more. I close my own eyes as I sink down onto him, rising and falling in a steady rhythm. His hands grasp my hips and guide my movements to a more frantic pace until we both find ourselves falling over the edge.

"You are an amazing man do you know that?" Before he answers me though I continue with "and I don't just mean in bed Dean".

Dean laughs as he looks up at me and then pulls me into a hug.

"Then to confirm your belief in my "amazingness", I am going to give you some much needed relaxation time this afternoon. Sammy's been bugging me for days to take him to this classic car show in the city so I thought we'd go for a few hours and then bring home dinner?" Dean suggests.

He gets up and gathers his boxers and jeans putting them on. He searches in vain for his discarded shirts before finally giving up and heading towards the closet for an alternative.

"I know we didn't find anything useful about the Djinn last night Jo but I came across a couple more texts in Bobby's room that may have some information in them. Just promise me you won't tell him I was rifling through his drawers. I don't want to come home to a load of buck shot in the ass."

"When's Bobby due home?" I ask him, reluctantly rising from our bed in search of my own underwear and a comfortable set of clothes for research.

"Probably after supper but Sammy and I will get enough grub to feed us all in case he's back early. You know, we should probably think about telling Bobby about the Djinn and the whole alternate reality thing Jo," Dean suggests as he pulls on his socks and shoes.

"I know. We'll talk to him tonight. Three heads are better than two anyway. I just hope he doesn't think I'm crazy. We should probably tell him that I'm pregnant too since mom knows."

"I'm pretty sure he's probably guessed that you are with all the throwing up lately. He was around for the first pregnancy but you probably don't remember that," Dean replies with a frown.

"I'm sorry Dean. I know this must be really freaking you out. You're so calm about it though. I don't know what's going on in that head of yours. I want you to know that no matter what the reality, I'm completely and hopelessly in love with you. You're the one Dean Winchester. Whether I see you naked or clothed...you're it for me," I confess walking toward him engulfing his body in my embrace. He hugs me back and swoops in for a kiss that is interrupted by a loud crash heard from downstairs.

"It was an accident," we hear Lil' Sammy announce.

"Looks like the party's over babe. I'll put some coffee on and see you downstairs in a few," Dean says kissing me on the forehead and exiting our room.

Looking around our bedroom seeing the rumpled sheets, the smell of sex in the air, I briefly consider forgetting the whole research thing and saying "fuck the Djinn" but I know the hunter in me won't accept not knowing the truth. I sigh pulling on my clothes and heading downstairs to the two men in my current life. Like it or not...the truth always had a way of coming out!

_End chapter eight. Please review, it's always appreciated._


	9. The Search for Answers Part Two

**Title: What Was and What May Possibly Be?**

**A Dean/Jo Supernatural Story**

**This is an alternate universe fan fiction and is based on the storyline premise and monster from the "What Is and What Will Never Be" episode of season two! This author is in no way associated with the writers and/or producers of the Supernatural show and all characters belong to the awesome Eric Kripke and his associates. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**The story is told in the first person from the POV of Jo Harvelle.**

Chapter Nine: The Search for Answers Part Two

I combed through the texts Dean gave me for most of the afternoon. Just when I thought I was getting nowhere, I found something in the last chapter of the second book. It wasn't much but it was something. It seems the Djinn feeds off of human blood but it does so slowly keeping its victims alive for as long as possible so it can sustain a constant food source. Well they're certainly resourceful I'll give them that! The vampires I've come across could take some tips from these bastards. The text also outlined the Djinn's ability to alter the reality of their victims. They usually did this for the better to reduce both the anxiety and resistance of their captives. I mean who would want to leave a fake life that was a helluva lot better than their shitty one!

Wow so it's really true! This is not my actual life. I'm not really married to Dean and we don't have a beautiful son and a baby on the way. As this thought crosses my mind, my hand inadvertently rubs circles over my slightly swollen abdomen. I am glad that Sam's not really dead and that Bobby's...well still Bobby and my mother is not married to an asshole. That's a bonus! It's just...crap! The hunter in me knew I wasn't crazy but in some other crazy way I was hoping I'd be wrong about this!

So now what do I do? Tell Dean the truth! What about L'il Sammy? Is that boy even real? If he's not then my only consolation is that Chuck's a fake too!

Who am I kidding! A happy life was never in the cards for me, not since my father's insides were ripped apart by a demon when I was six years old. If I didn't love hunting so damn much than I'd give it all up if I make it out alive in all this.

Of course, Bobby's textbook gives me no information at all about how to get out of this mess. I hear a familiar truck pulling up in front of the house. All of sudden a weird thought crosses my mind. Where the hell do we live? I mean Dean said he was taking Sammy to the city for a car show but what city? It had to be relatively close to the Road House or else my mother and Chuck wouldn't have driven here. So what town is this? What State?

"Hey Jo," Bobby greets me. "How was your birthday weekend?"

"Where do we live Bobby?"

"Excuse me?" is his surprised reply.

"What area is this? What town? What State?" I clarify.

"Are you feeling alright Jo? There's nothing wrong with the baby is there?"

"Damnit how does everyone know I'm pregnant?" I practically bellow.

"Well you've been woofing your cookies for the past few weeks so I kind of figured it out. I'm pretty smart you know unlike that goofy husband of yours. Well, he did marry you so I guess that was pretty smart of him," Bobby jokes.

"Where do we live Bobby?" I ask again.

"Nebraska. Aurora, Nebraska. Just a short drive up Interstate 80 gets you to bustling city of Lincoln."

"Nebraska...I live in Nebraska," I ponder. "Is Lincoln where the car show is?"

"I think I heard Dean mention something about that yeah. Jo, why don't you sit down and I'll make you a cup of tea. Normally I'd pour you a finger of scotch but well...you can't have any of that right? I think I'll pour myself one though," Bobby mumbles to himself entering the kitchen to turn on the kettle.

"You got something going on that I don't know about kid."

His words come across as a statement not a question. All I can do is await his return to the living room before I spill the proverbial beans. Bobby sits my tea on the coffee table and sits down beside me. He's got a short glass of scotch on the rocks resting in his palm as he waits for me to speak.

"This is going to sound crazy but have you ever heard of a Djinn?"

"Sure...demon genie, sparkly eyes, can alter reality. What about them?" Bobby asks.

"I was hunting one the other day and..."

"Jesus Jo! What are you doing out hunting something that dangerous in your condition?" Bobby yells.

"That's just it Bobby. I wasn't pregnant when I was hunting the Djinn. In fact I wasn't even married and I sure as hell didn't live in Nebraska with you, Dean and L'il Sammy."

It suddenly dawns on him. "You think you're living in an alternate reality," Bobby states in wonderment.

"I know I am."

"Does Dean know?" Bobby questions.

"Yes, he knew something was off right away. I know he believes I think I'm living an alternate life but I'm not sure he believes that it's actually true," I explain.

"But you do?"

"Yes. Dean found some texts in your room...don't be mad at him because he's only trying to help me. I found some information that confirms everything that's happened to me. The only thing I don't know is how to fix it."

"Do you want to?" Bobby asks me.

"No," I admit then change my mind. "Yes. I don't know. Bobby as much as I want this all to be true it's not. Nothing is real for me here and back where my actual body does exist, I'm pretty sure a Djinn is feeding off my blood and it WILL eventually kill me. I'm pretty sure nothing will be real for me then."

"Jo...I honestly don't know what to say," Bobby sighs.

I hear the Impala drive up to the house and turn to Bobby.

"Don't say anything to Dean about this right now. I promised him I'd tell you what was going on and I have. Now we can all figure this out together. I just want one night with all of us together before we figure out what to do. Please I need this one thing Bobby," I beg him.

"Okay Jo."

Just then Dean walks through the front door, take-out in hand and L'il Sammy barrelling in behind him.

"Mom! Hey Mom! You'll never guess what we saw! A mustang convertible! It was awesome," Sammy announces throwing his arms around my neck and engulfing me in a hug.

"That's great honey! I'm glad you had fun with your dad," I tell him with a genuine smile. "Now why don't you go wash up for dinner ok?"

"Ok Mom."

"You know I've been trying to tell your son that mustangs suck ass but he won't listen." Dean stops suddenly sensing the tension in the room. "Okay. What did I miss?"

Silence is the only response to his question.

"You told him didn't you," Dean asks.

"Yeah she did and I told her exactly what I suspect you did. We'll figure this out. It's just gonna take some time is all," Bobby announces looking over at me.

"Did you find anything useful in those other texts?" Dean questions.

"Nothing concrete yet," I hedge. "Let's give this a rest for the night shall we. I don't know about you guys but I'm starving. All I want to do tonight is spend some quality time with the men in my life." I stand and approach Dean, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. Before I can pull away though, he swoops back in crushing his lips to mine."

"Alright you two...that's enough PDA for this old geezer. Let's go eat before I lose my appetite."

With that Bobby rises, taking the food bags into the kitchen with him. I can hear Sammy asking Uncle Bobby if he can have a soda with his dinner followed by the protested response that milk is better for him. Even as Bobby argues with Sammy, I can see him pouring a root beer for the boy as Dean and I enter the kitchen. It is the most fabulous "family" meal I've had in a really long time.

For tonight, reality will just have to wait. But I fear the longer I stay, the harder it will be to leave it all behind.

_End Chapter Nine. _

_Please review. I mulling over some more plot twists and I need the inspiration._


	10. Reality Bites

**Title: What Was and What May Possibly Be?**

**A Dean/Jo Supernatural Story**

**This is an alternate universe fan fiction and is based on the storyline premise and monster from the "What Is and What Will Never Be" episode of season two! This author is in no way associated with the writers and/or producers of the Supernatural show and all characters belong to the awesome Eric Kripke and his associates. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_**On a sad note, I just heard of the passing of Kim Manners. His presence will be sorely missed from the show. Rest in peace Kim and blessings of comfort go out to your family and friends.**_

**The story is told in the first person from the POV of Jo Harvelle.**

Chapter Ten: Reality Bites!

Despite a wonderful evening of "family" bonding, I slept terrible through the night. Even as I laid in the comfort of my "husband's" embrace, my REM sleep was constantly interrupted by bizarre and confusing dreams. I could hear indistinct but familiar voices calling my name as if trying to get my attention. Their voices were interrupted by images of the Djinn and that wounded girl I found in the warehouse. They were constantly flashing through my mind along with the faces of my family both past and present. Dean's face, both tender and stern, L'il Sammy's face laughing, Mom and Bobby's faces frowning and Chuck's face scowling. I remember seeing the face of the real Sam Winchester. His gentle yet serious expression was so vibrant in my dreams. Last but not least, I dreamt of Ash with his devil may care swagger. God he could be such an ass sometimes but he's like a brother to me...wait a minute. Where the hell is Ash in my new life? Crap! I'm almost afraid to know the answer to that.

I suddenly feel Dean start to stir next to me. I snuggle closer trying to savour the comfort and satisfaction of waking up to a naked Dean Winchester and this time actually knowing it's him. This will all be over soon enough. I know this because it has to be. It's been wonderful to pretend for awhile but it's not real. Bobby kept his promise and didn't say anything to Dean last night about the new information I discovered. I'll have to tell him today though. I'm going to need their help figuring out how to fix before the Djinn drains me dry and I don't exist anywhere.

Even though I can't see his face, I feel Dean's eyes open the moment he awakes.

"Hey, you asleep?" he asks softly.

"No. I've been up for awhile," I reply.

"You alright?" he questions kissing me gently on the forehead.

"Not so much."

"You found something out yesterday didn't you? Bobby knows too doesn't he?"

My silence confirms his suspicions.

"I knew you guys were acting weird when we got home. Why didn't you say anything?" He sounds frustrated and a little pissed off.

"I just wanted one more night before reality set in," I explain.

"What reality is that?"

"This is not my life Dean. It's just a fantasy and back where my actual body does exist, I'm dying. If I don't find a way to get back soon, I won't have a reality anywhere. Djinns are genies Dean just like we thought. One of the texts you found in Bobby's room said they feed on human blood. They survive by draining their victims as slow as possible to preserve their food source for longer periods of time. The humans don't resist because the Djinns create an alternate reality for them to temporarily exist in. Why would you want to fight against a dream life that was better than the one you actually lived in? It's ingenious really. Things are never perfect though," I say thinking of Dean's brother. I pause, knowing I need to ask him about Ash but afraid of what his answer will be.

"I have to ask you about something."

"You can ask me anything Jo. I would never lie to you," he says.

"It's about Ash. It's just...well no one's mentioned him here. He wasn't at the house for my birthday but I guess I just figured he was in charge of the bar or something. Then I remembered that Ash never misses an opportunity to eat Mom's cake." I'm babbling and Dean knows it. He patiently waits for my question.

"Where is he Dean?"

"He's gone Jo. I'm sorry. The Roadhouse...it burned over a year ago. It wasn't an accident. The demons...they knew we were onto something and with Ash looking into the signs my Dad figured could track Yellow Eyes, he became a target. There was nothing anyone could do. You're mom went out for pretzels and when she came back a half hour later, the whole place was up in flames. She was lucky she wasn't there. It happened just before Sam..." he stops knowing he can't continue that statement.

"I guess that's why your mom got the notion she wanted a normal life. Ash's death was hard on her. She blamed herself. Hell she blamed Sam and me for awhile but eventually got over that. Your unwavering support of the Winchester brothers really helped with that. Anyway, your mom decided to rebuild the Roadhouse and that's how she met Chuck. He set up her new security system. It's kind of ironic that's what he does," Dean offers as an afterthought.

"Ash is like my brother. I should have asked about him sooner. Maybe subconsciously, I knew something was wrong." A world without our "brothers"... I guess no matter how good things can be they are never perfect.

"One good thing came out of all that," Dean says as if reading my thoughts. "It brought you and me together. I fought it of course but you were smart enough to smack some sense into me. Well that and kissing me senseless did the trick." I smile at this. God he really is a wonderful man!

"I should tell you something else Jo...about the situation now I mean. I found something out too," he admits with a sigh.

"What do you mean?"

"It was in one of the texts we looked at together the other night. It wasn't specific to the Djinn so I didn't think it was important at the time but...well it talked about altered realities."

"Okay."

"The research suggested that time moves slowly for persons living in the alternate reality."

"Meaning..?"

"Meaning that even if you're alive for a short time in your actual life, the alternate reality you live in would feel like well...forever. Think about it Jo! If you wanted you could stay here and experience an entire lifetime with me and L'il Sammy and our baby." He engulfs me in his comforting embrace. "Maybe your mom is on to something wanting her life to be normal. We could finally quit hunting. I mean think about all the people we've saved. Don't we deserve some kind of reward for all that?" Dean proposes.

"Could you do it? Give up hunting?" I ask shocked that he would even suggest it.

"If it meant that we could be safe and happy...yes I could do it in a heartbeat," Dean responds.

Wow my "husband" is really pulling out all stops! Right then and there, I see the difference between the real Dean Winchester and the fantasy one my brain has cooked up. There is absolutely no way the real Dean could ever give up hunting! Without it, he just wouldn't be whole. My thoughts are interrupted as fantasy Dean continues to argue his case.

"I was offered a job yesterday at the car show. I guess mechanics that specialize in repairing classic cars are few and far between these days. I met this guy who said I could easily make a living at it. He was this rich old eccentric dude who offered to help me set up shop. Bobby could buy in too if he wanted and with regular money coming in, you'd be free to do whatever you wanted Jo. You could stay home and take care of our kids, even have your own career if you wanted one."

Wow! Did I want a career? I mean I went away to school to figure that out but came home because I knew I didn't belong there. Before I met L'il Sammy, I didn't even know if I wanted to be a mom. This experience has definitely made me realize that I do.

I suppose it's my dad's fault that I wanted to be a hunter. All of my memories of him put him on some kind of pedestal. He was my hero growing up, still is. The fact that my mom was always so dead set against my following in his footsteps, didn't exactly deter me from the idea either. Stubbornness apparently runs in the Harvelle family because even with Dean, my mother and everyone else trying to talk me out of this miserable life, hunting is all I've ever wanted to do. It's become a part of me. I guess in a weird way, it is my career. Go figure I would chose one that makes me absolutely no money and constantly puts my life in danger! The real Dean would never believe it but we're more alike that he cares to admit.

As if sensing my hesitation, my "husband" adds one more compelling argument.

"Jo I love you. I know you don't think that it's real but it is for me. Alternate reality or not, I want to wake up next to you every morning and go to sleep with you beside me every night. Look, I know how much helping people means to you, me too. We wouldn't have to give up hunting all together, just enough so we can have a more well rounded life. You said it yourself that even now the life you have here is a helluva lot better than the one you actually live."

Ouch...I guess the truth hurts!

"Please tell me you'll at least think about it," he pleads.

The way Dean lays his heart open to me, breaks mine even more than I can imagine. Hearing those words, I can't help but tell him what he wants to hear because I want it too.

"Of course I will," I promise him touching his face and placing a gentle kiss on his lips. "Look, it's still early and no one's up yet. I'm going to take a drive and think all this through. I won't be gone long and then I'll stop and get us all some breakfast on my way home."

"Let me come with you," he says starting to get up.

"No." I gently pull him back. "Dean I need some time to think about this on my own with no distractions."

"Are you saying I'm a distraction?" Dean teases with a smirk pulling me on top of him.

"Yes. But in a good way," I retort letting him draw me into another of his bone melting kisses. I allow myself a moment to get lost in his kiss before I push him away playfully.

"I'll see you soon," I promise pulling on my jeans and an old sweater that I know is his. If I can't take him with me then at least I can smell him wherever I go. I know I'm pathetic but come on this is DEAN, my unrequited crush in the real world! I stop before opening the door to look back at his smiling face.

"I love you Dean. Now go back to sleep. I may have some house cleaning for you when I get back so you'll need your rest." That earns me a groan and a "love you too" as he pulls the covers back over his head. I shut the door gently resting my head against the frame and taking a deep breath. What the hell am I doing? I can't believe I'm actually considering this!

I collect myself and tiptoe down the hall to Sammy's room. I have one more thing to do before heading out because despite what I've just promised Dean, I know that I'm not coming back to this house. Today, my two lives will collide and I'll either end up back where I started or nowhere at all.

_End Chapter Ten._

_Whew! This was a long chapter. I didn't mean for it to be but I guess there was a lot that needed to be covered. We're almost there...I'm thinking two chapters to go. Please review. It keeps my energy banks charged!_


	11. Leap of Faith

**Title: What Was and What May Possibly Be?**

**A Dean/Jo Supernatural Story**

**This is an alternate universe fan fiction and is based on the storyline premise and monster from the "What Is and What Will Never Be" episode of season two! This author is in no way associated with the writers and/or producers of the Supernatural show and all characters belong to the awesome Eric Kripke and his associates. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**The story is told in the first person from the POV of Jo Harvelle.**

Chapter Eleven: Leap of Faith!

I sit gently on the edge of Sammy's bed. I'm careful not to wake him, wanting only to watch him sleep for a moment. He really is a beautiful child; physically the perfect mix of Dean and me. As I stare and smile, I silently pray that one day I might be blessed with a real child of my own. It's way too much to hope that child could be Dean's so I force my thoughts not to go there.

My real life doesn't completely suck right? I mean outside of this pretend world, I've got a lot of things going for me. I have a family who loves me, including Ash who's still alive. Maybe I should actually go see them more often if I make it back. I also spend my time saving lives and kicking supernatural ass. I can honestly say that as far as the job goes, I'm doing what I love. If I'm being honest with myself, it's more likely this fairytale life, being married with children, is not truly meant for me.

Gathering up the courage to finally leave it all behind, I place a kiss on Sammy's forehead and start to rise from his bed. The boy awakens then startling me by grasping my hand in his.

"What's wrong mommy?" he asks sleepily.

"Nothing is wrong honey," I reply and sit back down. "It's still early. Go back to sleep. Mommy's going out to get us all some breakfast."

"Can you get the little white donuts?" he yawns.

Well he's certainly inherited Dean's love of junk food.

"Sure I can. Now go back to sleep."

"Kay. Love you," he says snuggling into his pillow and falling back into slumber.

"I love you too Sammy," I whisper and I really do. I don't know how it's possible to love a child who doesn't really exist? Someone who's only been known to you for a few days! But I do and it breaks my heart to leave him. Being in love with Dean? That I understand. I've secretly harboured that unrequited crush practically since I met the man! But the boy, that baffles me. Going back to my "old" life with the realization that I want children, specifically one just like him, puts a proverbial wrench into my pursuit of evil and the fight against the dangers of this world. Actually knowing I want a better life, that I even deserve one, makes it that much harder to be a good hunter. You can no longer live without the fear of not seeing tomorrow when you've had a glimpse into what could possibly be your future.

On that note, it's time to go, before I completely talk myself out of it. I quietly make my way downstairs detouring through the kitchen to retrieve my purse by the back door which I assume holds the keys to my beat up old Dodge. Wouldn't it be ironic if my great escape plan was thwarted by a lack of keys? They're in there though, dangling from the key chain L'il Sammy gave me on my birthday. That day seems like a lifetime ago with all of the things that have happened. With one last longing look at my home, I ease the door open and make my way to my trusty old Dodge. Funny how I have the same vehicle in my alternate reality? Sentimental value I guess.

I open the driver's side door and push the gear shift into neutral slowly pushing the vehicle up the driveway. I'm reluctant to start the engine too close to the house as I'm certain it would wake Bobby. Hunters aren't exactly deep sleepers. I think Bobby is suspicious that I might do something drastic and I can't take the chance of him following me or convincing Dean too. I hop into the truck at the end of drive and turn over the engine heading off in the direction my instincts take me. I don't know **exactly** where I'm going only that I'll know when I arrive.

It's a beautiful day, warm and sunny. Nothing like the weather on the night I got myself into this mess. Stupid Djinn! When I finally catch that damn genie, he'll be sorry he ever laid eyes in this hunter. I guess in some weird way I should thank him before plunging my knife into his body. He's given me memories I won't ever forget. Maybe you do forget though...if you wake up from all this. I'm not sure how I feel about this sudden revelation. Would it be better to forget what it felt like to wake up next to Dean, to make love to him, be his wife and the mother of his children? Probably, but it doesn't mean I want to. What can I say? I am a glutton for punishment and would venture to guess that most hunters are.

I've been driving for about 20 minutes when I finally see what I'm looking for. I pull over to the side of the road and drive into a small clearing past a clump of trees. See I told you I would know what I was looking for when I found it. I turn off the truck taking the key chain with me as I exit the vehicle. Taking a deep breath, I walk over to the edge of a flat piece of rock. The sudden drop off leads into a deep chasm that's open to a beautiful valley of endless trees. Well, I guess this is as good a place as any to either live or die. I've certainly seen a lot worse!

I didn't mention any of this to Dean or Bobby but I came across a short passage about falling back into reality. It basically suggests that you can't die in your dreams without waking yourself up and if can find a location where you're able to "fall" from the alternate reality you're in, you might find yourself back where everything began. Of course I'm paraphrasing. The text was extremely vague as to how exactly to go about this and not at all reassuring to the reader as to whether it would actually work but it's all I have to go on right now.

I could wait it out and let Dean and Bobby help me to find a better way, something with some assurance that I won't be dead at the end. But the longer I stay here, the harder it will be to leave. Hell, I could barely find the strength to walk away this morning. Besides the Djinn is still draining the blood from my body and I have no idea how long I'll be alive in the real world. It's also possible that girl I found in the warehouse is still alive too and the hunter in me needs to at least try and save her along with myself.

I find myself looking up to the clouds floating across the beautiful blue sky, waiting for a sign. I've never been someone who relies readily on faith or the idea that something or someone other than ourselves is guiding the choices we make. I've always believed that every person is in control of what happens in their own life. However, I must admit it's comforting to think at this moment that there's a higher power watching over us. Suddenly, I hear it again. That familiar voice saying my name along with a few other words I can quite understand through the fog in my brain.

I guess that's the sign I've been waiting for and now is the time for my leap of faith. Now or never...I close my eyes and picture Dean and L'il Sammy's faces as step off the edge of the cliff and fall.

_End chapter eleven._

_Only one more to go folks! Sorry it's taken me so long to post this. I'm struggling to get the ending just right and I didn't want to rush it. Chapter 12 coming soon though so please review._


	12. The Return to My So Called Life

**Title: What Was and What May Possibly Be?**

**A Dean/Jo Supernatural Story**

**This is an alternate universe fan fiction and is based on the storyline premise and monster from the "What Is and What Will Never Be" episode of season two! This author is in no way associated with the writers and/or producers of the Supernatural show and all characters belong to the awesome Eric Kripke and his associates. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**The story is told in the first person from the POV of Jo Harvelle.**

_This is it faithful readers...the final chapter. Thanks for all the great reviews and for sticking it out during my writers block. Some of you have said that you don't want it to end but you know that saying "all good things..."_

**Chapter 12: The Return to My So Called Life.**

You know that feeling you get, when you think might die? Well it's true what they say, your life really does flash before your eyes. After I "fall" off the edge of the cliff, I feel like I'm floating. That feeling persists through my downward plunge during which I see a myriad of flashes from the past 22 years of my life. I see my mom and dad laughing together. I see my old beagle Charlie chewing holes in our socks. I see Jimmy Foster, the first boy who dared to kiss me on the school playground before I sent him home crying with a bloody nose. I see the fearful expression on my college boyfriend's face when he discovered he was dating a girl with a knife collection. I see Ash passed out face first on the pool table and then "playing" with his supped-up computer. I see the faces of the various hunters that have come through the Roadhouse doors. I see the Winchesters drinking bottled beer and leaning against a cement truck. I even see L'il Sammy playing Monopoly with Dean and Bobby in my fake living room. Of course my last vision is of Dean sans clothes staring down at me with a twinkle in his eye.

On that happy note, I'm jolted awake. I move to sit upright gasping for breath. The sudden movement makes me feel nauseous so I fall forward placing my head between my knees. I feel a presence beside me. Warm palms rest on my shoulders, rubbing circles in a calming motion. A familiar voice whispers soothing words in my ear, the expired breath tickling my lobe. The voice is immediately recognizable as the one from my head calling me back to reality.

I open my eyes to see beautiful hazel green ones staring back at me...Dean. My first thought is "shit it didn't work...I'm still in my fake world". But how can that be? Then I notice the two days growth on his face and the uncertainty in his eyes. Not my husband; not really even my friend. I guess my "fall and snap out of it" theory worked after all.

"It's okay Jo, you're gonna be alright," Dean assures me as he gently presses my shoulders back into the mattress.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital," he replies.

"How long?" my questions continue.

"A day...give or take a few hours. You've been comatose ever since we found you. Before you ask why I'm here, your mother called us. She was worried about you and thought we could help. We tracked you down through your cell phone and found you in the warehouse chained up."

"What happened to the Djinn?" I croak, my voice hoarse from lack of use.

"Dead, I know you probably wanted to do it yourself but frankly it came down to either him or me in that warehouse so Sammy put the bastard down."

"What about the girl?" I whisper.

"I'm sorry Jo but we couldn't save her. The Djinn...he had her a lot longer than you and she lost too much blood. I'm sure her family will be relieved to know what happened to her though."

"What, that she was sucked dry by a demon! That's bullshit and you know it Dean," I reply.

"Yeah well in case you haven't already noticed, I'm pretty much full of shit."

"Believe me I've noticed." He smiles at that. It mesmerizes me and I can't look away from his face. He has frown lines surrounding the corners of his mouth and huge black circles under his eyes. Frankly, it looks like he hasn't has a decent night's sleep in really long time but he's still the most beautiful man I've ever laid eyes on. I continue to stare and it's obviously making him uncomfortable because he clears his throat and moves to stand.

"I should go find your mother and tell her you're awake. She just went for coffee with Sam and..."

"No! Please...not yet. Just give me a few minutes before the cavalry arrives."

"The cavalry huh? What exactly do you call me...the whorehouse entertainment?"

"You wish," I tell him and he laughs. It's the same laugh I remember from my imaginary life. I momentarily close my eyes with a twinge of regret. We fall back into uncomfortable silence before Dean finally restarts the conversation.

"It's hard to come back isn't it?"

I give him a perplexed look as he continues talking.

"I know how you're feeling Jo. I was captured by a Djinn too. I had my very own alternate reality experience, all the while having my blood drained in a warehouse not unlike the one we found you in."

"Really?" I'm surprised by this admission. I remember Mom telling me that Sam and Dean had some experience with the demon but I didn't actually think about how it might have played out.

"Yup."

"What was it like...your other world?" I ask him not entirely certain he'll even tell me.

"Well let's see...my mom was alive and Sammy was studying to be lawyer and getting married to the woman of his dreams. That was pretty great. My dad was still dead though but at least it was from a stroke and not at the bad end of a demon deal. Ironically enough, Sam and I had nothing in common. We barely got along which was totally weird. Oh and all the people we saved, including the ones my Dad did, were all dead. But even knowing all that, I still wanted to stay. It wasn't perfect but it was sooo much better than my real life. It wasn't right though and I knew it."

"Did you have a girlfriend?" I ask before I can stop myself.

He pauses to consider his response before continuing.

"Her name was Carmen. My unconscious brain cooked her up from a beer ad I saw in some magazine...a beautiful girl and my favourite beer all in one dream, what's not to like about that? What about you Jo? Did you have a hot man in your alternate reality?"

"Actually, I was married...to another hunter," I answer vaguely.

"Really, anyone I know?" Dean asks frown firmly planted on his face.

"No!" I answer immediately.

It wasn't entirely untrue. The "Dean" in my dreams was completely foreign to the both of us; a family man, willing to give up hunting for a normal life. The real Dean Winchester would never want that.

"My life wasn't really that much different than it is now. I still drove the same truck, wore the same clothes and carried the same weapons. My mom was married though. At first I thought it was to Bobby but it ended up being this complete ass and a civilian no less. Ash was dead and that really sucked. There was a fire at the Road house and my mom didn't handle it well so she rebuilt the bar into a restaurant for norms ...no guns allowed on the premises. Man, I can't wait to tell her that part. I was still a hunter though, just a happily married one." I pause like Dean did, considering what else to disclose.

"I even had a kid."

"Wow...a kid? That would have been freaky."

"It was, so was being married. In case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly the white picket fence kinda girl."

"I bet you made a great mom though. I've always thought I'd make a terrible father," Dean admits. "I mean what would I teach a kid? The same things my father taught me...how to shoot straight and wield an axe. Not exactly the ideal teachings of a great dad," he says.

"You loved your father Dean," I remind him.

"Yeah I did. But there were also times I hated him. I wouldn't want my kid to feel that way about me and chances are he would." He pauses, lost in thought for awhile before asking me, "Why didn't you call us, Sam and me? We could've helped you Jo."

"We didn't exactly part on the best of terms Dean," I remind him.

"I know. I'm sorry about that. I should have called." But I'm not convinced he means it.

"No biggie I survived. But I'm not a little girl Dean. Whether you like it or not I AM a hunter and most of the time I can take care of myself."

"That doesn't mean you won't need help once in awhile. Sam and I, at least we have each other."

"How about this...I'll agree to ask you for help if you agree to accept it from me when offered," I suggest.

"Deal."

"Just like that," I reply dumbfounded by how easy that was.

"Just like that," he reiterates.

"Well you're certainly easy today."

"Oh honey, I'm easy every day," he teases.

I suppose I walked right into that one and "just like that" our pseudo friendship is reinstated. I also realize that we've been talking for about 10 minutes now and I know it won't be long before my mother returns, Sam in tow. Before they do however, there's one more conversation Dean and I need to have.

"Dean, do you think Djinn's know the future?" I ask thinking about what happened to Sam and Ash in my alternate world.

"I've never read anything that says they do, so no, I don't. Besides in my experience demons mostly lie. Why do you want to know?" Dean questions.

"Maybe it's nothing really. It's just in my other world...Sam was dead too. I'm sorry but you...I mean my mom...she told me he was killed by the Yellowed Eyed Demon and with Ash dying in a fire, I guess I just wonder if the Djinn knew something I didn't. Why would I have lost two people in my life, if he wanted me to stay in the world he created?"

"That's just it Jo. I don't think he created that world as much as you did. Here's my theory. I think the Djinn takes our hopes and dreams, our regrets and worries and he twists them into a reality that's not perfect but it's still better than what we actually have going for us. He's betting on the fact that for most people, it's enough to make them stay. But most hunters, like us for instance, are strong enough to resist what we know isn't real. Besides, as much as we'd like to, no one can control the future Jo," he states.

I stare at him in disbelief.

"What?" he asks wondering what he's said to have me react in this way.

"You just called me a hunter," I say.

"Well, as much as I'd prefer you weren't one sometimes, you are a hunter...a damn good one too."

"Thank-you Dean. That means...well it means a lot to hear you say it. Just promise me you'll be careful...you and Sam. I don't want anything to happen to either one of you."

"I will if you will," he counters.

"Deal. Maybe I'll even make a point of crossing paths with you guys once in awhile."

"Could use the extra hands sometimes...something big is brewing and from the way Bobby keeps going on about it, it's not good." His expression is sombre as he moves to stand. My hand gripping his arm stops the movement as I'm suddenly compelled to tell him one last thing.

"You're wrong you know." He's confused but waits for me to continue. "If you want to, someday, I think you'll make a great father Dean."

He smiles at me right before cupping my face and drawing my forehead toward his lips. He places a gentle kiss there then rests his own forehead against mine. My eyes remain closed and I hear him whisper "thank-you Jo." We draw back simultaneously staring into one other's eyes. Time is frozen for a moment before we both find ourselves slowly moving forward.

Just before our lips meet, the noise of approaching voices has us breaking apart. Suddenly the door to the room opens and in walks my mother followed by Sam. Both of them are astonished by what they see...me being awake that is.

"Jo! My god you're awake!" my mom exclaims as if reading my thoughts. She drops her coffee and rushes toward me engulfing me in her warm and comforting embrace.

"I'm okay mom, really. I'm okay." She's rocking me back and forth with tears streaming down her face. "Thanks for calling Sam and Dean," I say. "I hate to admit it when you're right but..."

"Damn straight I was right and if you think for one minute I'm letting you go after another one of those demons by yourself, you've got another thing coming Joanna-Beth. I'll chain you to the bed if I have to."

The fact that Dean's eyebrows raise at her last comment doesn't escape my attention.

"Relax mom. I promised Dean I would ask for help next time if I need it." I turn away from her glancing at the doorway to greet her companion. "Hi Sam," I say with a warm smile, my eyes conveying that all is forgiven from our last encounter.

"Hey Jo, I'm glad you're alright," he tells me.

"Thanks."

"Ok...well that's enough hearts and flowers for this Winchester brother," Dean announces. "Take care of your daughter Ellen...not that she needs it. And Jo...I'll hold you to your promise," he warns.

"Me too," I retort.

He smirks and Sam waves goodbye before they go to exit the room. Right before Dean leaves, however, he stops in the doorway, turning back to look back at me.

"I'll call you," he promises and then he's gone, heavy door closing behind him.

My only thought at that moment is that "I'm looking forward to it".

The End.

_Wow...and there ends my first multi-chapter Supernatural fic. My only other, is a short little song ficlet that's also listed under my pen name. I left room for a sequel or more...I'm thinking maybe a series of ficlets that lead up to how Dean and Jo might together for real but we'll see where the muse take me! _

_Let me know in your reviews if you want more or if the ending more than satisfies. Thanks for reading._


End file.
